Twice
Jin Bubaigawara, more known by his Villain name, Twice, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a villain that can create clones of people or objects through physical contact. He suffers from severe dissociative identity disorder due to a past incident with his Quirk that drove him insane, and wonders if he's the true Twice or a clone that killed the original. He is voiced by Daichi Endou in the Japanese dub and Newton Pittman in the English dub. Personality Prior to joining the league, Twice seems to suffer from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), as a result of creating clones of himself. At the end of the day, he continues to wonder whether he's the original or just another clone, as the clones ended up killing each other. When he joined the league, he gained a bit of an active personality in him. He also has a habit of contradicting himself, as he insulted Dabi at one point, then immediately praises him a moment later. Eventually, these feelings turned into genuine devotion and respect for his fellow members, to the point of wanting to avenge Magne, and willing to follow any orders with little question. Despite usually being a competent villain, he is quite immature and prone to act without thinking on occasion. He gets along well with the other members, especially Himiko Toga, who he shares a strong friendship with. Twice seems to have developed romantic feelings for her, due to her supportive nature. Twice eventually manages to overcome his trauma and realizes that he is in fact the original Jin. As a result, he becomes fully determined to protect his comrades and no longer fears of cloning himself in battle History Background In the past, Jin's parents were killed during a villain attack when he was in middle school; leaving him an orphan with no blood relatives to take him in. When Jin was sixteen, he accidentally ran over a young man with his motorcycle. While the victim survived, he had broken his arm in the accident. Despite obeying the speed limit and insisting to the authorities that the man jumped into the road without warning, Jin was given a criminal record due to the incident. He was later fired from his job by his boss after getting a complaint from a regular client, who said that the victim was one of their workers, resulting in Jin becoming homeless and wandering the city in despair. Eventually, Jin's depression and loneliness became so severe that he used his own Quirk to create a copy of himself to comfort him and have someone he could trust and talk to all the time. He later created more copies to be his friends and used them to go on several crime sprees; making him one of Japan's most wanted criminals. Jin also abused his Quirk to create more clones to do all his work for him. However, this soon backfired as the clones, being perfect replicas of Jin, began to rebel and claim that each one was the original. Resulting in them cutting Jin across his forehead then strapping him to a chair and engaging in a long, brutal fight that lasted nine days until the clones killed each other and only Jin remained left. Since that incident, Jin has struggled to come to terms on whether he is the original or just another clone, and avoids serious injuries out of fear he'll disintegrate. Some time after this, he encountered Giran, who told him that there are a lot of people similar to him in the world and recommended he join a group of these similar people, introducing him to the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Twice first appears in Good Evening, where he and the rest of the of the Vanguard Action Squad plan to attack the U.A. students at their camp. After the team separated on their own, Twice accompanied Dabi and created a clone of him to attack the students at their camp facility. The clone was later defeated by Shota Aizawa, much to Twice's criticism about Dabi's strength. However, when the real Dabi showed up, Twice contradicts himself by praising Dabi for his strength, leaving Dabi slightly confused. Dabi then orders him to create two more clones, in which Twice does so. He then sends the clones to keep Shota Aizawa and Sekijiro Kan occupied for the time being. After Katsuki Bakugo's capture, Mr. Compress informs Dabi and the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. Twice was very glad to hear such news, but was told by Dabi to wait for his return. Dabi points out how there is no gas or fires nearby to make their escape more successful, but Twice doesn't mind, as he claims that the plan doesn't always have to go accordingly. Immediately, Dabi heard noises behind some bushes (which in truth was Yuga Aoyama hiding in fear) and went to investigate, but was immediately stopped by Twice, who asked him to call back the Nomu, since he was the only one that could command it. Eventually, Himiko Toga later regrouped with the two. Twice was unpleased with how she only got one sample of blood since she was told to bring back at least three. He noticed how Toga looked more cheerful than she normally does. He asked her why that was the case, in which she replied how she met some new friends and a boy that's fallen in love with. Believing she was referring to him, Twice was disgusted, saying he had no interest in taking her, while Dabi was trying to get them to be quiet. The three were eventually discovered by Izuku Midoriya, Mezo Shoji, and Shoto Todoroki, who had managed to defeat Mr. Compress. Twice commented on how he knew the three heroes, then immediately asks who they are. After Dabi made the first attack, Twice attempts to fight Todoroki, but is pushed back by his ice wall. He attempts to fight him once more but was defeated once again. Eventually, Kurogiri opens his Warp Gate for the Vanguard Action Squad to take their leave. Twice was one of the few villains that managed to escape. Hideout Raid Arc After Bakugo's capture, Twice and the rest of the villains observed as Tomura Shigaraki welcomed Bakugo to their team. They then watch the U.A's public apology regarding the attack on the camp, which Tomura then criticizes for their failure of creating a just society. After explaining to Bakugo what the League of Villains is aiming for, Tomura orders Dabi to free him, but Dabi has Twice done it, being very cautious around Bakugo. Once Bakugo is set free, he immediately attacks Tomura and attempts to intimidate the other villains. However, none of them are afraid, as he has no chance of escaping. However, the hideout is immediately raided by All Might and the rest of the Pro Heroes, who restrain the villains down. All For One rescues them by using Kurogiri's warp gate to give them their escape. Hero License Exam Arc After All, For One's defeat, the League of Villains eventually split up, with Twice hiding back in an apartment. He eventually receives a call from Giran, who tells him that Tomura plans to bring back the League of Villains together. After the phone call ends, Twice observes the villainous group, Team Reservoir Dogs, only to see that they have been beaten by the Shie Hassaikai. Shie Hassaikai Arc Eventually, Twice rejoins the League of Villains and meets Kai Chisaki, believing he has come to join the team as well. This turns out to be false, however, as Chisaki plans to instead use the League of Villains as a stepping stone for him to accomplish his goals. Chisaki then sends his men to raid their hideout, which almost breaks out in a brawl. Eventually, the group of villains leaves, leaving Twice furious, wanting to dispatch them. However, Tomura refuses. During a meeting, Chisaki asks Tomura for Toga and Twice to temporarily join his group, to which he agrees, believing that they are capable and puts his fate in them. When the heroes infiltrate the Yakuza base, Twice makes a clone of Toga, which then attacks the Pro Hero, Rock Lock. Twice then later confronts Sir Nighteye with a clone of Rappa, only to be defeated very easily. Twice eventually escapes the battle, having a panic about his mask being torn, due to his personality separating. Toga eventually meets up with him where she wraps his face together with a bandage, much to his appeasement. Eventually, the two were able to make their escape. Meta Liberation Army Arc Twice still participated in various activities with his fellow comrades, taking part in the massacre on the Creature Rejection Clan. He later participated on subduing Gigantomachia, who had managed to find the current whereabouts of the League of Villains. Like the other villains, he was taken to Daruma Ujiko's hideout where he got to meet the doctor, as well as see the various High-End Nomus that he has been creating. Twice was then later sent back to their base, like everyone else. A month later, Twice attempted to aid Tomura and Compress in subduing Gigantomachia once more, who has been attacking the League of Villains, non stop. When Gigantomachia finally rested, the league regrouped themselves. Twice then receives a phone call from the villainous leader of the Meta Liberation Army, Re-Destro, who reveals that he's kidnapped Giran and challenges them to come and rescue him. When the villains arrive in Deiku City, they are ambushed by the Meta Liberation and are forced to battle them. The battle causes the league to separate, leaving Twice on his own for the time being. He eventually comes across a fatal injured Himiko, who had barely managed to win her battle with Curious. Twice attempts to save her, but becomes distraught when he is confronted by Skeptic's puppet group of Twice. The puppets attempt to kill Himiko right in front of his eyes, but after recollecting his thoughts and memories of his past, he realizes that he is indeed the original Jin, restoring his confidence in himself again. As a result, he proceeds to create a clone army of himself and sends them to attack the puppets, as well as the Meta Liberation Army in the city, aiding the other villains. In the meantime, Twice clones Himiko and attempts to save her life by performing a blood transfusion with her clone. Meanwhile, one of Twice clones confront Re-Destro in the watchtower and continues to create more clones of himself, as well as clones of the other League of Villains. They then attempt to attack him, but Re-Destro easily manages to defeat them all. Before he could wipe them all out, however, the real Tomura brings the whole building down, leaving him confronted with Re-Destro. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Double': Twice's Quirk allows him to create clones of people and things. Before creating clones, he requires the measurements of the person he plans to copy before he can actually create clones of said person. The clones themselves carry over the exact appearance and personality of the original person, even copying their Quirks. When a clone gets destroyed, they turn into a liquid substance and melt away. Abilities *'Strategy': While not much of a physical fighter, Twice is very proficient at strategy. Using his quirk, he and Dabi successfully distracted the pro heroes for a while. He also concocted a plan to assist in the arrest of Chisaki by using Himiko's Quirk, in order to lure the heroes to their location. He then proceeded to convince Mr. Compress' to use his quirk in an almost successful attempt at capturing Eri. Had it not been for Chisaki's Quirk, they would have captured her. However, Twice's main role in the League of Villains is currently providing invaluable support to his teammates with his clones. Weaknesses: It should be noted that Twice has no control over the clones he creates. This was shown when he created clones of himself and the clones eventually turned against each other, killing themselves. Also due to past trauma with his clones, he refuses to use it on himself. Trivia *Twice's appearance may partially be based on Deadpool, due to the similarities in terms of look and their comedic nature. **Interestingly enough, the concept of Twice having a split personality and using his mask to maintain his sanity is also used for Rorschach. External links *Twice - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Comic Relief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:Dissociative Category:Strategic Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters